Mage de guerre
by evans16
Summary: Que se passerait-il si une quatrième école se montrait pour la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. cette école est peu connu et ceux qui la connaissent semblent être impressionnés et effrayés; même Dumbledore semble prudent avec eux. M par prudence. NO YAOI


**Naruto et Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. L'idée vient de jinx777 qui a accepté gentiment de me laisser utiliser son idée.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Des murmures excités parcouraient la grande salle, les élèves provenant des quatre maisons ne parlaient que d'une chose.

Dumbledore l'avait annoncé à la rentrée, la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons avait été annulé. Cependant un tournoi qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis au moins quatre-vingt ans allait prendre place. Poudlard allait héberger le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était un tournoi où trois écoles: Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang se défiaient sur trois épreuves. Trois des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie. Un élève de chacune de ces écoles allaient se livrer à une compétition pour l'honneur de leur école respectif.

Une semaine plus tôt, les élèves avait été prévenus que les écoles allaient arriver le trente octobre. Et tout les élèves devaient se retrouver dans la grande salle.

À la table des Gryffondor, Harry Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excité que le reste de l'école, même s'il ne pouvait concourir en raison de la nouvelle règle qui disait qu'il fallait avoir plus de dix-sept ans pour pouvoir concourir. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas envie d'y participer. Il avait eu son lot de dangers au cours des trois années précédentes. Il voulait au moins pour une fois ne pas être en danger de mort.

Le Survivant était, en ce moment, assis à côté de ses deux meilleures amis, Hermione Granger, une Née-Moldu avec qui il s'était entendu après l'avoir sauvé d'un troll en première année et Ron Weasley, son meilleure ami depuis qu'il avait pris le train la toute première fois pour venir à Poudlard.

Pour l'instant, il entendait Hermione dire à qui voulait l'entendre que lors de la dernière édition du tournoi, les trois participants étaient mort et que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé de l'annuler. Alors pourquoi le Ministère avait décidé de le remettre? Mais bon, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment.

Le tournoi ne commencerait pas avant le mois prochain lorsque les champions seraient sélectionnés. Les étudiants qui venaient représenter leur école resteront pour l'année scolaire et rejoindront les cours avec les élèves de Poudlard. Il espérait que Dumbledore avait trouvé des arrangements pour les élèves.

La salle se tut lorsque Rusard courut à travers la Grande Salle haletant et tout rouge. Il alla à la table des professeurs et murmura dans l'oreille du directeur. Le directeur hocha la tête et Rusard repartit.

Au moment actuel, les élèves étaient tous assis attendant le directeur de faire son discours. Il se leva et ouvrit grand ses bras comme s'il voulait les serrer tous en même temps.

« Je suis content de voir de tous vous voir aussi concentré pour mon discours, dit-il alors qu'une lueur apparut dans les yeux. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps...Je vous présente l'école de BeauxBâtons! »

Rusard ouvrit en grand les portes de la Grande salle.

Dès qu'il le fit un groupe d'environ vingt jeunes, avec le nombre égale de garçons et de filles entra. Les filles portaient toutes des uniformes bleus identiques avec des jupes, qui s'arrêtaient juste au-dessus des genoux, montrant une bonne partie des jambes et des petits sur leurs têtes qui correspondaient sur leurs vêtements. Elles semblaient varier en âge, la plus jeune et la âgée en face. Les garçons portaient aussi des robes bleues de soie fines

En tête du groupe, était la plus grande femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, elle était probablement encore plus grande que Hagrid. Contrairement aux autres elle semblait avoir dans la quarantaine, avec une mince, mais pas trop, figure. Son long manteau rouge traînait sur le sol, mais ils étaient encore capables de voir la paire de talons hauts qu'elle portait alors qu'elle marchait dans la salle des étudiants à la table des professeurs, ses courts cheveux bruns rebondissant à chaque pas. La seule personne aussi grande que connaissait Harry était Hagrid.

« Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

-Mon cheur Dambleudore, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

- Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut... heu... en effet, assura Dumbledore.

- A queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu ? demanda Madame Maxime.

- Il ne devrait pas tardeu... heu... tarder, répondit Dumbledore.

- Treus bien, s'inclina Madame Maxime »

Une fois leur conversation finie, ils se mirent dans un côté de la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore se re-focalisa sur la salle.

« Je vous présente le deuxième participant...je vous présente l'école de Durmstrang! »

Un moment plus tard, la porte fut encore ouverte, comme les étudiants de Beauxbâtons, ils portaient tous des uniformes similaire sauf que les leurs étaient des longs manteaux rouges sang. La seule exception était le grand homme qui portait une fourrure argentée qui recouvrait tout son corps et un garçon à côté de lui que Harry reconnut du premier coup d'œil comme étant Victor Krum.

Contrairement aux filles qui avaient attendu d'atteindre le milieu du chemin pour marquer leur entrée, les garçon de Dumstrang commencèrent dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Les garçons de chaque côté de la rangé frappait avec des bâtons métallique, provoquant de petites étincelles à chaque pas.

« Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

- Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore. »

Karkaroff avait une voix suave et bien timbrée. Il était grand et mince, comme Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court et son bouc (qui se terminait par une petite boucle de poils) n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement un menton plutôt fuyant. Lorsqu'il fut devant Dumbledore, il serra ses deux mains dans les siennes.

Les élèves de Dumstrang se mirent sur le côté de la table des professeurs, et tout le monde crut que c'était fini mais un troisième groupe rentra dans la salle.

Les élèves de Dumstrang se mirent sur le côté de la table des professeurs, et tout le monde crut que c'était fini mais un troisième groupe rentra dans la salle.

Ce groupe était entièrement différent des autres pour trois raisons. La première était qu'il était dirigé par trois personnes

La première personne était un homme assez grand dans la cinquantaine, aux longs cheveux blancs. Il portait dans son dos un immense parchemin. Il portait un sorte de bandeau frontal portait le kanji « Abura », qui voulait dire « Huile ». Une ligne rouge descendait de chacun de ses yeux à la façon d'une larme et il avait une verrue sur le côté gauche de son nez. Il faisait des rires pervers en regardant les filles de Beauxbâtons.

Le deuxième était un homme dont tous le visage était entièrement recouverte avec des cheveux gris qui défiaient la gravité. Il lisait un livre en marchand et ne semblait pas remarquer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Et la troisième personne qui était la seule femme du trio. Elle était blonde avec deux nattes qui lui descendaient dans le dos. Elle portait une veste verte. Dans le dos se trouvait un kanji qui voulait dire jeu. Elle avait l'air d'être jeune.

La deuxième raison était que contrairement aux deux groupes, il n'étaient pas en rang mais disposé aléatoirement.

La troisième était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus âgée de quinze ans.

En fait, la seule chose en commun qu'ils avaient en commun avec les autres groupes, c'était qu'ils avaient un uniforme. Les garçons et les filles portaient des pantalons noires avec des vestes noires. Sur le dos de leur chemise se trouvait un capuchon, dont la moitié portait de façon à ce que seule la moitié inférieure de leur visage pouvait être vu, mais dans certains cas, portaient, comme l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, un masque pour couvrir la partie mentionné de leurs visages.

Le seul à ne pas porter un masque était un petit garçon avec de longs cheveux blonds dans le même style que l'homme aux cheveux blancs. On pouvait voir des yeux bleus ciel et trois lignes sur chaque joue qui ressemblait étrangement à des moustaches. Il avait les yeux vides tandis qu'ils marchaient vers les professeurs.

Comme ils arrivèrent à la table, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le groupe qui n'avait pas encore fait une sorte de spectacle comme les autres avant eux et tout le monde était un peu confus quand la femme s'approcha en face de Dumbledore et lui fit un signe de tête.

Comme les murmures montaient de volume, Dumbledore demanda le silence qu'il eut tout de suite.

D'une voix douce bien que puissante, le directeur se tourna vers la femme blonde.

« Tsunade c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Vous et vos élèves êtes plus que bienvenue à Poudlard. Cependant, je crois que je devrais vous informer que c'est une tradition que les écoles qui visitent effectuent quelque chose lors de leur entrée officielle qui représente leur école. Comme c'est votre première participation, je vous permets de le faire maintenant. »

La femme blonde maintenant identifié comme Tsunade la regarda avec des yeux vides avant de laisser un soupir.

« Très bien, si c'est nécessaire, elle se tourna vers ses étudiants, ses yeux se dirigeant vers le garçon blond. Naruto! fais quelque chose! »

Tous ceux présents dans la salle clignèrent des yeux quand ils entendirent le nom.

Au moment, où elle dit ça, le garçon identifié comme Naruto fit la moue, ce qui semblait émouvoir toutes les femmes de tout âge de la Grande Salle.

« Comme quoi?

- Peu importe, fais juste quelque chose pour que nous puissions en finir. J'ai besoin d'un verre et je ne peux pas l'avoir tant que tu n'as pas fait quelque chose.

- Peut-être que si tu ne buvais pas autant, ce ne serait pas un problème, Baa-chan.

- Comment tu m'as appelé sale gosse!? »

Au dernier mot du garçon, la blonde le frappa au visage. Il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle seulement pour être arrêté par le mur, faisant apparaître une fissure importante. Après l'apparition de la brèche, il tomba au sol, convulsa légèrement, mais sinon ne bougea pas.

Tsunade était entouré de yeux remplis de choc tandis que la salle entière se tourna vers elle, même Dumbledore. La salle était complètement silencieuse tandis qu'il regardaient la femme qui ne montrait aucun signe de remord d'avoir envoyé l'un de ses élèves dans un mur.

Mcgonagall fut la première à récupérer de son choc et alla voir le garçon, non sans avoir jeté avant un regard plein de dégout envers Tsunade. Mais avant qu'elle ne parcoure la moitié du chemin, elle et toutes les personnes en dehors des étudiants et des enseignements qui étaient venues avec le jeune garçon furent encore une fois sans voix. Le garçon que tout le monde croyait grièvement blessé et inconscient se mit à rire. Se retournant, pour qu'il soit sur son dos, il fixa le plafond, leva la partie supérieure de son corps et fit un grand sourire à Tsunade ignorant complètement les personnes en état de choc autour de lui.

« C'est assez comme spectacle, Baa-chan? Ou veux-tu m'envoyer jusqu'à l'une des tours?

- Ne me tente pas, sale gosse! Viens ici avant que je te redonne un coup. »

Tirant sa langue à sa compagne blonde, le petit garçon sauta sauta sur ses pieds et partit vers Tsunade à la place où il avait été avant de se faire envoyer voler.

Comme le garçon était revenu, Tsunade se tourna vers Dumbledore qui regardait tour à tour Tsunade, le garçon, le mur.

« Quoi? »

Après un moment, le vieux sorcier secoua la tête

« Rien du tout, mais je sens que je dois vous avertir que l'alcool est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

- Quoi?! »

À ces mots, le garçon blond se remit à rire encore une fois, pour s'arrêter quand il évita un autre coup de sa directrice.

« Tais-toi, gamin. »

Le directeur finit par un discours disant qu'il souhaitait la bienvenue aux autre écoles et souhaita un bon appétit. Une fois le discours terminé, Harry se tourna vers ses amis.

« De quels écoles viennent-ils? Je pensais que seuls Poudlard, BeauxBatons et Durmstrang étaient les seules écoles à y participer

- Normalement oui, dans les précédents tournois il n'y avait que ces trois écoles qui y participaient, tu sais qui ils sont Ron... Ron? »

Tournant vers leur ami Ron pour voir ce qui lui arrivait, ils furent choqués de le voir mortellement pale, ses yeux fixés sur les bandeaux de métal que tous les étudiants de l'école mystérieuse portaient tous. Quand ils n'obtenirent aucune réponse après l'avoir secoué, ils se retournèrent vers Fred et Georges et furent étonnés de les voir dans le même état. Regardant autour de la salle, ils virent que plusieurs élèves et même certains professeurs étaient tout aussi pale. S'inquiétant pour son ami, Harry fut le point d'appeler un professeur lorsque Ron dit trois mots.

« Mage de guerre. »

Entendant un léger hoquet de surprise d'Hermione, Harry se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai lu à propos d'eux, ce sont des gens qui activent leur magie en avance ou qui sont envoyé pour différentes raisons dans une école qui se trouve sur une île près du Japon, personne ne sait où c'est car elle est entouré de mur et de sort pour la cachet. »

Harry fut confus en raison de son explication.

« Si c'est tout, pourquoi autant de gens sont effrayé?

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, ce n'est pas comme une simple école. Ce serait comme comparer Poudlard à une école moldu. Je pense que le livre que j'ai lu dit qu'on l'appelle l'école caché. »

Harry eut le sentiment que si elle n'était pas si inquiète, elle le sermonnerait pour ne pas lire assez.

« Harry, ils les entrainent dès le moment où ils arrivent pour devenir de véritable soldat, pour ne pas sentir de douleur ou de remord. Dans certains cas, ils perdent toutes leurs émotions. Le terme mage de guerre est littéral, ils s'entrainent pour se battre lors de guerre. Si un mage noir comme Tu-sais-qui devient trop puissant, on les envoie pour s'occuper de lui et de tous ceux qui le suivent définitivement . Ils ne laissent des survivants que pour avoir des informations. Si le ministère ne les a pas appelé lorsque Tu-sais-qui était au pouvoir, c'était tout simplement à cause de leur réticence à envoyer des mages qui n'étaient pas sous leur juridiction.

Commençant à comprendre pourquoi autant de monde était effrayé, Harry avait une dernière question.

- Mais Hermione, nous ne sommes plus en guerre, pourquoi sont-ils toujours entrainés? Je veux dire que font-ils s'il n'y a pas de guerre?

- Ils s'emploient eux-même comme mercenaire, bien qu'ils ne travaillent pas pour des mages noires. c'est la seule ligne qu'ils ne dépassent pas. Et juste parce que nous ne sommes pas en guerre ne veut pas dire que d'autres pays ne sont pas en guerre.

- Mais pourquoi ils joindraient la coupe des trois sorciers?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être que Dumbledore les a invité, tu sais comment il est. Il veut probablement établir une sorte de relation avec eux. D'après ce que j'ai lu, ils n'ont pas le droit de sortir avant qu'ils reçoivent leur diplôme. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'ils sortent de l'école.

- C'est vrai. On n'a pas le droit, dit une voix inconnue. »

Les trois amis, et la table de Gryffondor se retournèrent vers la voix inconnue. c'était le jeune garçon qui avait été envoyé dans le mur et ils virent que les étudiants invités s'étaient enfin assis . De près, le blond avait l'air d'avoir 10-11 ans, il avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux milieu du dos, il avait les yeux bleus. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Uzumaki Naruto.

- Hermione Granger, se présenta Hermione

- Ron Weasley.

- Harry Potter.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, dit Naruto »

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un ne regardait pas sa cicatrice quand il disait son nom, c'était rafraichissant.

« Tu disais quoi? Demanda Hermione

- Je disais qu'on n'a pas le droit de sortir avant notre majorité.

- Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir? Demanda Hermione curieuse »

Naruto sourit mais ne répondit rien. Hermione voulut poser encore des questions mais elle comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas. À ce moment là, Naruto remarqua un bol de ramen et le mit devant lui.

« Ah, les ramens. Nourriture divine. »

Il mangea quinze bols de ramen, ce qui impressionna beaucoup les occupants de la table. Ce qu'on pouvait comprendre, ils voyaient un garçon ayant l'air d'avoir 11 ans manger à lui tout seul quinze grand bols de ramen. À la fin du repas, les différents directeurs appelèrent leurs élèves. Naruto se leva.

« Ah plus. Je suis content de vous avoir connu, dit-il en leur faisant un signe de la main.

- Il était Sympa, dit Harry

- Il était bizarre, dit Ron

- Bizarre mais gentil, dit Hermione »

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la tour des Gryffondor.

* * *

**voilà dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. A plus jusqu'au prochain chapitre**


End file.
